Three Little Words
by Bitway
Summary: Today will be a Valentine's Day he'll never forget. It goes from slightly gloomy to simply fantastic to terribly embarrassing and it can't- won't get worse after that, right? Secret Valentine gift for glitteringmarshmallow on tumblr. hiromido


Midorikawa had plopped down onto the couch, a long and drawn out sigh let out immediately when he hit the soft cushions. If others were around, he would have held it back, dropped to the couch a bit more properly and trying to look as if he didn't have a care in the world. But, most of the others in the orphanage were out, tending to activities for the holiday. Meanwhile, he had decided to try and relax, get his mind off this day's event.

Valentine's Day wasn't a terrible holiday. He never hated it and found the festivities to be cute, especially when he was younger. Of course, he was more innocent and unaware of all the romantic intentions back in those days, it was a different time. Now he was aware of the couple-centric activities, how it sparked love to flourish amongst the world.

Part of him wished to celebrate like the rest. To do something romantic, to be with a certain someone. Normally, he tried to avoid these thoughts, but witnessing confessions throughout the day had made it difficult to ignore. It made him want to have the courage to confess, to be brave and spill his love out. But, he was also scared, terrified. If he confessed and was rejected...that would end everything. Things would be too awkward between them, he would never be able to look into his eyes again, and things would never be the same.

"Is something wrong, Midorikawa?"

"Hiroto?"

He jumped slightly, startled by _his_ voice. It just had to be the one person on his mind. As they say, speak of the devil, or in this case, think of him. Midorikawa tilts his head up, finding Hiroto standing behind the couch, looking down upon him with a worried look in his eyes. He gulped, nervous.

"N-No! I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't...I was just thinking about...stuff."

It was useless, stupid of him to lie. Hiroto would be able to figure out that something was on his mind. He couldn't hide his expressions fairly well around him. And now, he grew self conscious of the fact he was biting at his lip, the stutter and hesitance in his voice, god knows if his cheeks were red- he did feel fairly warm all of a sudden.

The red haired male is silent for a moment, those teal eyes remaining upon Midorikawa. His expression seems to soften, but there's still worry in his gaze.

"Whatever it is, it really must be bothering you."

He moves to lean against the couch, arms resting on the top part of it. He hums in thought while Midorikawa tries to find something to do, something to say. But, he doesn't have to worry for long, not when he sees that flash of realization cross Hiroto's face.

"You didn't get any chocolate today, did you?"

"Huh?" It wasn't what he was expecting to hear, but it was fairly close to what had been on his mind. "Well, I did get some," and just for a moment, he swears that Hiroto had frowned, "but, it was from my old team. I gave them some as well, since, you know."

"Oh, right."

"Did...you get any?"

Midorikawa regrets asking that the moment it leaves his mouth.

"You could say I did. Same as with you. I guess our teams still stick together in little cliques." A pause with a held back sigh. "But, other than that, no special chocolate this year."

Inwardly, he was relieved to hear that. He was certain others would be after his dear friend, after all, who wouldn't be? It was scary to think how many others would want to confess and who he'd have to 'fight' against if he ever decided to follow through on that.

"I guess we both missed out on some confessions, huh? At least there won't be any heartbreaks for us."

He tries to laugh but it sounds a little too forced. There's silence in the air after that. He had expected Hiroto to agree with him, say something, but nothing came from him. It makes him worried, makes him think that he should have made something for his friend. But, he had been so busy and just wanted to make sure the ex-Gemini Storm members received something for today, even if it was small.

Hiroto begins to move, suddenly, pushing himself off and away from the couch. This causes Midorikawa to turn, looking to his friend who is wearing a rather determined expression.

"How about we change that? Not the confession or heartbreak thing, but receiving some special chocolate?"

"Hiroto, what are you talking about?"

"I'm going to make you some homemade chocolate."

While the other sounded proud and even excited, it made Midorikawa frown, instantly. The idea was sweet and he felt his heart beat against his chest- he'd be getting chocolate from the one he loved on this special day! It was almost like a dream come true! But, there was only one problem.

"You know, I really hate pointing it out, but you're a _terrible_ cook."

That made the boy's face turn into a playful pout. "Oh, I'm not that terrible."

Midorikawa simply stares at him, giving the other a deadpanned look. "You nearly started a fire three times the last time you tried to cook unattended. We all thought it was Nagumo's doing and not yours."

"You didn't have to remind me of _that_ attempt." He sighs. It was his worst one yet and he hadn't tried to make anything again. At least no one thought he had considering the fire alarms never went off again with him in the kitchen. "Okay, so I can't cook and don't really know how to make chocolate from scratch, but I do know what I can make for you."

"That involves chocolate?"

"Yes, but you'll have to wait and see. Just wait here, okay?"

Hiroto smiles and he can't say no to him. After Midorikawa nods, the red haired male leaves the room, heading towards the kitchen. Admittedly, he was quite curious to see what he'd make. There wasn't much one could do with chocolate with his...level of cooking skills. Although, he's also worried about what could happen while he's not there and supervising the other. The kitchen, for all he knows, could end up burning down. It would be all thanks to him agreeing to getting chocolate from the other.

His thoughts end up making him sink down into the couch. He said he'd wait here. There's nothing to worry about. Everything would be fine. After all, there's no smell of smoke in the air, no loud alarms going off throughout the building. Things would work out this time. And he should be looking on the bright side of this. Think about how he was, surprisingly, getting something from Hiroto this year. The thought of it left a silly smile on his face.

After a few minutes, Hiroto had returned. He was expecting this to take a longer amount of time and was rather surprised by the short wait. Hiroto had come back, a mug in his hand and taking a seat besides Midorikawa on the couch.

"For you," he says with a warm smile, hand holding out the mug to Midorikawa.

"Thank you?" He smiles in response, taking the mug into his own hands. He's a little worried for what it might be. But, all he needs to do is take in the scent that's drifting up from the drink to determine that it's, "hot chocolate?"

"Yes," Hiroto beamed at the other upon his correct guess; it made his heart melt to the sight. "It doesn't require a lot to make and it is still made with chocolate. It may not be made from scratch, but," he shrugs, "I made it hoping you'd like it. So, enjoy."

Now he seems to be the nervous one of the two. Behind that beaming confidence, there's a small bit of worry leaking out. Not that neither would mention it. Midorikawa stares into the brown liquid, finding that it looked fine. It's not like he was trying to make some strange drink and maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be a total failure like his other attempts.

There was only one way to find out.

Slowly, the mug is brought to his lips, tipped up. The chocolatey drink begins to hit his lips and it's hotter than expected, but bearable. Lips part and the drink makes contact with his tongue. He expects a funky taste, yet instead it's simply amazing. It was just the right blend of chocolate and milk, if it was cooled down a bit more, it would be the _perfect_ hot chocolate drink.

(Maybe part of him was being biased about this, but he didn't care. Food, and drinks, did taste remarkable when they were made by those you loved, right?)

"Hiroto!" It's a sudden gasp and it stuns the other. "You- I-It's great!"

"Is it? I'm glad it's alright. I was worried I may have done something wrong for a moment," he lets out a relieved sigh.

"No, no. You got it just right! I mean, it's still a little too hot, but that's okay!"

Midorikawa smiled, happily taking another sip of his drink. He was in heaven right now. Hiroto, his dear friend and crush who could not cook for the life of him, had gone out of his way to cheer him up, brighten his day, turn it into a spectacular one. All with just a simple drink. It was almost too good to be true.

(And maybe everything really had been going a little too well.)

"Thank you, Hiroto. I love you."

Did he just-?

No.

No.

He couldn't have said _that_. Out of everything in the world, of anything else he could have said, it was definitely not _that_. He did _not_ just confess, let three little words slip out so genuinely and stupidly, over a cup of hot chocolate. He totally said 'I love it'. Yes, he totally did.

Oh god, can he feel his cheeks heating up, his whole face turning red. He really, truly wants to believe that he said that instead, but even he knows the truth.

He had done it, said those three stupid little words.

I love you.

To Hiroto.

And he wasn't even responding. He was only staring back, a shocked look on his face, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard either. Neither had seen this confession coming and Midorikawa really, _really_ wishes he could take it back. But how could he? It didn't even sound like he was playing around and both knew he wouldn't end up joking over something like this.

"I-I-" Midorikawa stammers, fumbling with an excuse. His mind is screaming at him to say something, but what could he say? He didn't mean it? Would he believe that?

"Midorikawa...?"

"I have to go!" He shouts and is quick to his feet. The mug slips out of his hands in this rush to escape and he gasps when it hits the ground. The delicious and warm drink that Hiroto had made for him had splashed onto the floor, hitting Hiroto and himself (the couch to but that wasn't his main concern right now). A quick line of apologizes were muttered before he turns on his heels and runs. He could hear Hiroto calling after him but he just can't bear to look at him right now.

It was embarrassing. Too god damn embarrassing. And stupid. Who even confesses like that? Unplanned and spontaneous. Maybe it was cute but not in this situation.

His feet keep moving and with a quick decision, he decides that he doesn't want to stay within the walls of the Sun Garden. He couldn't escape Hiroto while here, he'd be confronted no matter what. They'd have to meet again eventually, it's something he knows but won't acknowledge for the time being. So, he keeps running, keeps moving, ignores greetings and concerned looks from the others he passes by. His legs begin to hurt and so does his chest but he doesn't want to stop running. Not until he's far enough away from home.

And eventually, he finds himself at the park. There are others around in this dimly lit park, mainly couples, and he regrets coming here. But, he's too tired to run anywhere else and doubts that he could avoid seeing couples wherever he decides to hide. Midorikawa keeps his head down, finds a free bench to sit on, and immediately puts his face into his hands.

"How could I have been so stupid? God, he probably doesn't even like me that much. I'm just his friend."

The way he saw it, Hiroto was too good for him, too damn perfect. He could do anything and everything (aside from cook but he could overlook that). He was smart, charming, good personality, athletic, strong, supportive, did so much for others, and not to mention, handsome. To find someone like him and manage to be his friend was just a rare chance. To have someone like him reciprocate feelings? Now that was a one in a million chance.

Hiroto could have anyone in the world. Anyone _but_ Midorikawa. He was nothing like him. He was just a weakling, someone who needed to work a little harder and still couldn't reach the top. His intellect only reached so high compared to his. And while he could help others, he never believed that his words actually did any help. He was pathetic in comparison. Not even worth his time.

Another sigh is let out as his thoughts keep descending into these terrible things. He begins to shiver, realizing that it was getting colder the darker it became. In his rush to leave, he hadn't brought anything to combat the weather. The best he could do for now is rub his hands on his arms, generate some type of warmth.

He'd go back soon. Getting sick wasn't something he was set on and he'd like to get home before it gets too dark and it's really dangerous to walk alone at night. Even if it means having to face Hiroto and acknowledging what he had said...it strikes a pain in his chest and he hunches over. That stupid confession replays in his mind and the more he thinks about it, the more problems he seems to find with it and with himself.

He hears footsteps and chooses to ignore it. It's no one important, he thinks, probably just someone passing by, maybe even one of the couples trying to find a spot to do who knows what. His thoughts keep him preoccupied, only being interrupted when he feels something placed on his back, something warm that envelops him. The sudden sensation causes him to look up, mind already fearing the worst. And, upon seeing who it is, he's not sure if he wants this or the worst he had thought of.

Hiroto was standing in front of him, his jacket had been placed around Midorikawa's shoulders. It had begun to fall when he had shot up and he had the intention to adjust it, but had been fixated on the sight of the red haired male in front of him.

"Sorry, I thought...you might be cold," Hiroto starts, wanting to break the silence with that calm and cool voice of his.

"Thank you," Midorikawa manages to mutter back before looking down and pulling the jacket up. His face began to burn to the thought of this. Hiroto's jacket around him. He had come to find him after his stupid mistake of running away, hadn't he?

"Is this seat taken?"

He shakes his head in response.

"May I...?"

Midorikawa opens his mouth, but shuts it. Instead, he shuffles over, allowing Hiroto some room to sit. And, he takes it, though leaves some small space between the two of them.

The silence that follows is suffocating and Midorikawa is tempted to run off again. It would stupid of him to though. Hiroto would find him again, he wouldn't doubt that. He always had a way of finding him somehow, no matter where he went.

Maybe he was dreaming. He liked to think he was. Maybe he had fallen asleep on the bench and this was all just a dream. Maybe he'd-

A warm hand meets with his. It's such a soft touch against his hand, that ends up tensing to the sudden contact. Slowly, his eyes glance over to it and then to- when had Hiroto scooted closer towards him? He really shouldn't have let his mind wander while the other was still here. Midorikawa wants to speak, say something, not like before, but can't find any words. He should apologize, he thinks, for everything.

"Please," Hiroto starts before he could even say a word, "Let me speak?"

He doesn't sound so...confident. Something is different as if he's asking his permission for this. Midorikawa bites on his lip, the hand underneath Hiroto's clenches around nothing. He feels the other's hand begin to massage it. It's a soothing action and his grip slowly releases. His hand eventually wraps around his. It's lifted up from his lap and slowly pulled towards the other.

Midorikawa can only stare, unsure of why he's taking his hand and holding it. It's such a confusing thing. Isn't this a romantic gesture? Something you should do with someone you actually love? Not a friend. The thought that he could actually love him is nothing more than a dream. A dream that seems to be coming true when Hiroto presses his lips against Midorikawa's knuckles.

"You know," he breathes against his hand, "you didn't give me a chance to respond to what you said earlier." Hiroto's gaze remains lowered onto their holding hands. "You looked so scared after saying that and I'm really sorry for not responding so quickly. I realized afterwards that I took too long to give an answer. I didn't know how to with that said so suddenly. But, now I can."

There's a small smile on his lips and a faint blush on his cheeks as he pulls Midorikawa closer. He's careful not to move to suddenly, leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"You're the only star I'll ever need in my night sky. Will you be mine, Ryuuji?"

Midorikawa takes a moment to realize what was going on. Hiroto had returned his feelings. After that stupid stunt he had pulled, after he had ran away like a fool. He was here, comforting him, kissing him. Even asking him to be his? He couldn't believe it.

He felt like crying, maybe his eyes were getting a little teary.

And yet, he ends up letting out a short laugh.

"You would use some starry pick up line, wouldn't you?"

"Couldn't help it. Besides, you know that's my thing. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I am...I-"

"If you're going to apologize, you don't need to."

"You know me too well sometimes," Midorikawa sighs out. "Are you sure you're not a mind reading alien?"

"I think you would have figured that out by now. It might be a little more exciting to be in love with an alien though, right?"

"No. I think...you're exciting enough." Now he could feel his cheeks heating up when saying that. It makes Hiroto smiles and wrap his arms around the other, giving him a quick and warm hug.

"Why don't we go back now, before it gets too late? I want to make you some more hot chocolate before we have to go to sleep."

"Oh, yeah..." Guilt rises inside of him and he has to push it down. He could say he was sorry, but would be stopped before he even got to say it. "I know you want to make some, but...how about I make some for you this time as well? You never got special chocolate and I...really want to give you something in return."

"I guess...we can make it our Valentine's date?"

"It sounds like a date."


End file.
